Sanura
by MaDdOnKeS
Summary: Rick sister is the re-incarnation of Sanura. Sister of Nefetiri and believe to be a godess in human form. Set dring the events of the mummy follow our hero's as Imotep fights to rule the Earth. Ardeth/oc Rick/Evie Imotep/Ancksunamun ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**My Version of the Mummy**

**In detail**

**Chapter 1**

The eye of Ra rose high and steady in the form of an Egyptian sun, watching all the land laid before him. Beauty etched into the very landscape, the desert, his desert the most beautiful landmark of all. Swirling flurries of golden sand dusting lightly cliff faces and piling delicately on to the ever moving dunes. He was proud and happy with the scene, little troubled with the people within it. But within the very desert that he so avidly admired a battle was raging.

French legionnaires scattered behind the protection of a ruin...ancient...real, once tall, proud and magnificent but now just a battlement for the legionnaires that cowered behind its walls. What they were cowering from was evident in the 1000 or more mass of Bedouin warriors who swiftly approached on horseback, glinting scimitars raised in the glory of their deaths. It was a sight to make any man shiver. Thousands of Arab horses charging into almost certain death but their charge was steady and defiant, a death procession.

One man looked into the deathly oncoming torrent, he was not afraid for his own life but for his sisters. They were closer than siblings could ever be seen to be, if he should die here this day this hour she would be left alone. A woman lost in the streets of Cairo. She had no money to speak of, neither of them did and the money they did have was stolen as were most of their possessions. Then the little money he had now would never get to her, she needed him as much as he needed her.

He steadied himself as the Bedouin riders neared less that 100 yards away, ground quickly covered by desert bred horses. He checked his gun running his hand along the smooth handle admiring the smoothness that he had managed to keep it at, not long now. Around him men were running to their posts, cocking their guns, shaking and sweating in fear. Captain Allonette Dumoir behind him on his high stead turned tail and ran, even abandoning his sword. _Coward_. He would have never trusted that man with his dog let alone to lead a small battalion into a battle with the natives.

"I guess you just got promoted" Beni wheezed, another man not to be trusted but was handy to have on your side. A weasel able to steal anything worth his fancy and acquire useful information but one who was quick to back stab you. But he was right, for once, he was in charge now. He glanced around him, so many young men who would die in this battle and truly he would feel nothing for them. Charlie had always called him a heartfelt rock as a joke but he could relate to the poor rock. Didn't feel nothing come rain or shine, empty but hard and tough. Getting attached only meant getting hurt. Every one ended up dying at some point. Their mother for example, everyone loved her, best mum in the world but then she died Charlie hadn't spoken for 2 weeks and they had stayed locked up in their room for much longer. He watched his sister cry herself to sleep every night in his arms and he wait moments later when she would inevitably scream. She had seen her die, he hadn't, Charlie had watched as her mother committed suicide. She had been unable to stop her, she had been tormented by that and sometimes still was. Ten seconds faster, a little louder. She had never gotten over it. Neither had their father. Before their mothers death he had been brill, loving, caring never a harsh word to say and always doting of his perfect daughter. But then there were the doubts, he blamed Charlie saying _she had always wanted mother dead_ or _that little bitch killed her, murderer_. He vented his frustration but hitting her and beating her till she bled, he got the same. He had to fight their way out. Charlie limp in his arms with bruises blossoming over her cheeks. He would always remember every mark, every cut that their bastard of a father etched into her skin. He vented out his anger by fighting, killing those that challenged his sisters and his own survival. Right now that was the Bedouin warriors and he planned on coming out of it alive.

He scoffed at the oncoming enemy, good luck to any that comes up against him. Shouting for the legionnaires to ready themselves he, himself, shifted into a better position. "steady...steady...steady" _wait till the perfect time Rick, wait till there up close_ "FIRE".

Guns discharged all around him covering the makeshift battlements in a light dusting of smoke. Horses from the oncoming rabble fell, toppling their riders and crushing others. Perfect, thats around 100 gone at least. Every man for himself now. He fire the rifle once more before abandoning it on the ground and, for want of a better word, ran like fuck. _Quickest way to get somewhere is in a straight line, well that's just great!_ He jumped over a fallen column thing and pulled out his set of pistols. Firing at random riders he slowly backed up. Five bullets in each gun, aim with purpose, oh fuck this! I bloody shoot what I want to.

He kept backing up watching the warriors take down some good men with their scimitars. _Shit_. Ran out of bullets, time to go! He madly dashed across the inner workings of the ruins to the entrance they had found earlier, spotting Beni ahead of him looking scared and confused. _Poor bugger_. " Run Beni RUN!" he screamed, he owed Beni.

Beni was ahead of him, no doubt his speed helped him with run ins with the laws as well, and quickly made it to the open stone doorway. He darted inside like a fox._ No, that little piece of shite. _"Don't you close that door, DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR!" Too late, _damn him. _Rick turned around and kept running, all the time shooting behind him at any movement. He could hear horses, six of them...coming his way. He made a detour and they followed. _Dammit_. Guns were cocking, no time to go round. He jumped a fallen pillar using the base as a spring board. Unfortunately dropping the gun. _God dammit_, I seem to be using that word a lot recently. He reached for the gun but pulled his hand back as the sand was showered with bullets, better leave it then. That was my favourite gun too. He launched himself up of the floor and rand through a stone arch, he hadn't seen this part of the lost city when he made his rounds earlier. Oh well no time for sight seeing.

The horses and their respective riders were closing in the gap, guess four legs are better than two. As rick rounded the next corner he knew almost immediately that he was going to have to give up. Stopping in front of a blackened statue eroded by sand he turned and faced them. He would die facing the enemy, he would not die a coward at least Charlotte would have that. Jeeze he hadn't called her Charlotte since they were kids, please forgive me Charlotte, please. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain, the horses neighing frantically, men calling out in their Arabic tongue...then silence. Pure silence, huh, was he dead? Slowly and cautiously he opened one eye...nothing but dead ruins, then the next eye. Well that's weird but hey not complaints in this department. Maybe the statue scared them off.

Tuning in shock of his lucky escape Rick looked up at the statue. _Some sort of jackal guy...did I just hear jackals barking? Must be going loopy._ That was weird, very weird. Rick glanced up to the face of the statue, narrowing his eyes a little against the glare of the sun. _Hum...Woah what the fuck, hey where's all this sand coming from, ahh what the hell._ Rick stumbled out of the small sand storm he had just experienced. He was confused, scared and unnerved. It seemed impossible for all that sand to just, well, just rise off the ground like that. Never had he seen anything like it.

He stumbled away looking over his shoulder and saw a face, a face made out of the sand, stopped as if screaming. He swore he could hear a screaming too. Now he was scared.

He ran as fast as he could out of that place, stopping only to get some food and water, as much as he could carry. Then he ran out into the expanse of the desert. He was afraid of what could lay underneath the sand, whatever it was it must be evil...or supernatural. What was he thinking, supernatural, ha he was turning into some superstitious git. Next thing you know he'd be rambling about some undead mummy coming to haunt everyone, back from the dead.

He was certain that he could feel eyes watching him, digging into the back of his head like searing needles of red hot fire. Slowly turning around and dreading what could be watching him, Rick scanned the horizon. Five men all clad in black sat on their horses staring at him from atop the desert cliff. He could see they were heavily clad with weapons and they were staring straight at him. A single shot could still kill him at this distance so he turned and ran, listening attentively till he had managed to hide behind a dune. That was also very strange. Well here goes on getting home...

* * *

_**Late afternoon, **_

He had been walking all day, sand was in places where he had no intention of looking under this killer sun. The sky was crystal clear and deep blue, no forgiving clouds in sight. He was low on water, had no fuel for the night and no food. If this damn sun didn't kill him the freezing night would. No protection except the thin shirt, torn jacket, tight cotton pants and the blistering leather boots he wore.

Why did he agree to going to that city, the city of the dead, Hamunaptra. Oh yes he remembered now, he would of be killed otherwise. A whole battalion of rugged French soldiers against one man, even he couldn't have matched those odds. Now all those men were dead and he survived, the only one who didn't want to go searching for treasure. How quaint.

The sun was setting now and a cold chill was settling over the sand, here goes nothing. All he had to do was keep moving, keep the blood pumping and muscles working. It couldn't be that far to Cairo or some other small desert town. Even Bedouins or desert raiders. He strained his ears...no, nothing. A sudden chill was setting in now as the sun said her last goodbyes, leaving him to the mercy of her sister the moon. Shivering he pulled his ruined jacket closer around him, crossing his arms to keep it in tight. Stomping his feet as he moved, keeping his leg muscles warm. Head down closer to his body heat. _Shit was it cold, so cold, so very very cold. Wait...what was that?_ He could of sworn that was a horses braying carried by the wind, cautiousness over came curiosity as he pulled out his good pistol that he had recovered from Hamunaptra's ruins after the fight. Holding it outstretched he stopped moving.

"Boo!" He spun round and hit the trigger, it clicked empty. Before him was a silver horse, a singular colour and extremely rare in a Arabian. He knew that horse.

"Charlie? What are you doing out here?" he said stepping back and looking more closely at the rider. She was obviously feminine, even under all the robes that covered her body. Strands of long mahogany hair escaped her hood and blew lightly in the desert wind. A black piece of cloth covered her nose and mouth and her chocolate brown eyes shone out in the dark. He could see a scimitar protruding from her robes, golden hilted, he wondered who she had stolen that off. Then he could also tell by the way the material was situated that she had a couple of belts on holding, most likely, her favourite guns and her fighting daggers. That was his sister alright.

"You weren't going to shoot me Rich were you? Because that would be bloody unfortunate considering I came all this way to fucking find you!" she said in a deathly calm voice, yes defiantly his sister alright, it sent shivers of dread up his spine.

"Umm oops" He put in with a clown like smile plastered on his face. Sometimes he really regretted ever opening his mouth. She had always said it would get him into trouble someday, well here he was in the mouth of the lion.

"Very, well at least I've found you now." She dismounted the horse and took of the packs it carried. She set them down a few feet away in a clear piece of ground and gestured for his help. He quickly complied spotting the tent back as he came over. That tent held a lot of memories; it was the same tent they had slept in for weeks after they had run away from home. The same one that they knew how to put up in the pitch dark from their time in the American mountains. The one they had carried across the ocean as they stowed away in a boat to Egypt where they would truly be free and here they were now. He unzipped the bag tipping the contents onto the sand that was now pale in the dark. I looked like new, as always.

While he had set about doing the tent, his sister was lighting a fire. Her eyes never leaving his figure. She hadn't seen him for 6 months, the longest time they had ever been apart and she had missed him greatly. She flinched as the match she lit burnt her fingers but didn't drop it and lit the fire. He was safe now, well they were both together anyways, and he wasn't leaving any time soon.

He watched her start cooking something on the fire, he'd finished the tent moments ago and was now securing the horse, not that it would ever run away. Charlotte had a thing with animals. They trusted her no matter what and they did anything she wanted them to. It was a bit weird but he was used to it now. He had been so freaked when a sparrow had delivered a letter to him one morning, she'd found it hilarious. He guessed it was one of the many things that made her who she was and he loved her for it.

He pulled himself up and sat by her side, her face in the firelight glistened. She was crying. "God Rick, I'd thought I'd lost you. You...you don't know what it was like. For months I've been trying to get any information on where you had gotten too but there was nothing. Your commander came back this morning and told me you'd probably been k...k...killed by some Bedouin warrior. Or...or by the desert sun, or something. I've been riding round this damn desert since this morning when...when he told me. I've been so worried and was praying you'd be f...f...fine, but it was there at the back of my mind nagging me what if...what if you had been..." She broke down into sudden tears and he held her. He'd never thought that it would have this effect on her. Maybe if he had he would never of gone in the first place. Here she was so vulnerable and to him it was his fault. Words wouldn't help so he just held her till she was done crying. Rocking her back and forth like he did when they were children. She looked up at him and he smiled, earning one from her in response. No reply was expected from her, they had a mutual agreement that whenever one of them broke down the other would be therefore them no questions asked. They had both broken down their fair share of times, him maybe more so. He remember the first time he had killed someone, it had tormented him for days on afterwards and she had always been there rocking him to sleep.

She turned away and continued to stir their food, soup. It was boiling merrily when she poured it into the deep bowls that she carried. It was still steaming when she handed it to him. He spooned a great deal in and nearly dropped the bowl.

"You do realise, right, that thing that come straight off a fire tend to be a smidgeon hot don't you?" She smirked at him, he scowled in reply earning a hearty laugh that lit up her face. "Dumb arse" she giggled. They went on throwing mindless sibling banter long into the night and by six the next morning were gone without a trace back to their home in Cairo.

WOW, so how do you like the first chapter? Not too much revealed in this first chappie but you will see in time and there are hints. Oh by the way you all know I don't own any characters, I'm not a slave trader, cept Charlie/Charlotte and a few others that will appear later on. Woooie that was long, please review me and tell me if you like it and any improvements.

Love Charlotte. x


	2. Chapter 2

**My Version of the Mummy**

**In detail**

**Chapter 2**

Ardeth Bay watched as the fight began, his heart ached for those who would die here today but he could spare no mercy, the secret needed to be protected, no one could survive. Gun shots pricked the air sending a line of curling white smoke up from the battlements, nearly a hundred warriors fell but it hardly made an imprint of their vast numbers. He watched, along with a few from the council and his most trusted warriors, as the large dust cloud, kicked up by the horse's hooves, entered the sacred ruins of Hamunaptra. They scoured the city clean, cutting down man after man. The French legionnaires no match for the curved scimitars and the horses speed. The screams hit the air like knives, but he stayed emotionless. In side he was fighting his own eternal battle, was it right to kill so many, need they all die so horrifically? It was a needed precaution, no one could know what was hidden in the cities depths, no one could release this monster on the world. He, as always, questioned his ancestors actions in cursing this creature so causing their future descendants to be curse in turn to continuously watch over the dead city in fear of the monster buried within.

The battle had not lasted long, the warriors were now riding out; they had no desire to be there. The watched as they left and still continued to do so. They had to be certain no one had survived. A man stumbled away from the ruins, an unlucky survivor. He stumbled forward but immediately stopped and straightened, tuning to see them on the ridge.

"Should we kill him?" Ardeth watches as the man turns and stumbles away from them, loathing the death that he has already caused he is decided against ending this man's life under his own whims.

"No, the desert will kill him." With finality Ardeth turns his horse, Zameel, away from the hill top. The bells Bint-tel-nil, his sister, had woven into the halter sang with Zameels every movement. Sand swirled around both horse and riders as they rode off into the desert, the council following behind with speculative glances.

15...15...15...15...15

_( Zameel means companion and friend in Arabic and Bint-tel-nil means daughter of the Nile, I just thought it would be fun and more realistic to have proper Arabian names in the story.)_

15...15...15...15...15

_**3 weeks later **__(yeah it's a long time but Rick needed to grow his hair.)_

It had been three weeks exactly since both Rick and Charlie had returned from the desert and it had been two weeks, six days since Rick had been chucked into Cairo prison, and it had been two weeks, four days since Charlie had found out and she was pissed, no livid, wait murderous.

It had hardly been a day and Rick, the stupid bastard that he was, got thrown into jail for fighting in a brawl among, apparently, other numerous crimes that the warden had conveniently forgotten about when Charlie had the audacity to actually ask. She had been trying her best to buy him out but the fat-lazy-ass-good-for-fuck-all warden was having none of it. Angrily she kicked the wall, _fuck_, unfortunately she forgot that were not soft and now she had the throbbing foot to prove it. Cursing wildly she stormed out into the busy streets of Cairo.

There was always a market on, every day, the streets constantly plagued by carts, animals, and people all pushing a shoving their way to reach their own destinations. The air was laden with incense, the aroma of Eish Masri, a type of hearty Egyptian bread, Samak mashwy, grilled fish, and her personal favourite Mahshi waraa enab which was a concoction of rice made of sauteed ground beef seasoned with Egyptian spices stuffed in a cooked grape vine leaf, she bought one. Nimbly she weaved her way through the crowd in the direction of Cairo prison. If she couldn't get Rick out through bargaining then she would break him out, there was no way in hell or heaven that she would lose her best friend and only family member.

She stopped at a small alcove, reaching in she pulled out the tool she would need. It was a system that she and Rick had developed. Cairo was a large city and it would be a waste of effort to continuously return to their home when they wanted something, it would also be extremely tedious to carry everything around with you. By concealing objects in particular places it allowed them to move throughout the whole city and it reassured Rick that if she got in trouble, because they hid guns and ammunition in these places as well, she'd always have something to defend herself with. She'd scoffed at that, like she didn't carry enough weapons around with her at his request.

Out of habit she studied the people around her. An old lady selling a soup, she had three children, as the western tourists stopped to look at her produce the children robbed them. A shifty looking man who was selling rip off jewellery, a drunken rogue picking food of the street hardly fit for a rat. Tourists oblivious to their missing goods enjoying the 'life and liveliness' of Cairo city. She laughed quietly when a young boy bumped into one knocking him to the ground and while he helped him up the boys sister robbed the man. That's what she and Rick used to do, they called it double teaming; they'd been so young back then, too young really for what they did.

Shaking the onslaught of memories from her head she continued on determined that Rick would make it out of that hell hole.

15...15...15...15...15

Heavy booted footsteps moved closer to his cell, he'd been in here for over two weeks, when he found that rat who started that brawl he'd punch in square between the eyes. Charlie must of been worried sick, that or she was beyond pissed at him. It wasn't his fault, not really. Okay he was drunk, and sure he'd decided to play cards, and alright he'd cheated, and okay he'd started the fight but what can he say, he was only looking for a good time after the hell he'd been through, surely he'd earn't it.

The footsteps stopped outside his door.

"Hello boys missed me already." He winced as they roughly grabbed him chucking him into the outside enclosure of the cell.

"What, what is this man in for?" Ooo goodie visitors.

"He'd said he was looking for a good time." The guards shoved him roughly again.

"Who's the broad?" He'd never seen these two people in his life, so he asked the obvious question. Apparently, if the sharp intake of breath and the standoffish retort, she'd taken offense. Not his fault.

"Actually this is my sister."

"Not a total loss then."

"I beg your pardon?" she sounded offended...ha!

The warden interrupted whatever Evelyn was about to retort. "I'll be back in a moment!"

Calming down slightly Evelyn moved closer to the cell, knowing that Jonathan will only muck about, unsure of how to start the convocation she stammers. "We...um...we found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it."

_No they haven't, they've come to ask about Hamunaptra. _He thinks to himself. "No"

"No" Evelyn questions, shock and disappointment evident on her face.

"No...you've come to ask me about Hamunaptra." Rick watches in amusement as brother and sister look around in fear that anyone heard him, they unconsciously remind him of his own sister who was quietly sneaking in through the gate of the prison...what?

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

"Because that's where I was when I found it!" He's not really involved in the convocation but instead watching his sister sneak past the guards, Oh he was going to kill her when they got home, that's if she didn't kill him first, of course.

"How do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?" Losing sight of Charlie Rick turns to look at the man, he was sure he'd seen him somewhere before, he was certain of it.

"Do I know you?" Rick arrows his eyes, searching this man's face.

"Um...well you see...I...I just have one of those faces—." Launching his fist out he connects it with Jonathans face. Rick did recognise him as the man who'd stolen from him. Well mission accomplished—_OW. _Rick cursed under his breath as his forehead connected with the unforgiving metal bars, he turned slightly glaring at the guard.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" There was something about the way that she completely ignored her brother, stepping over his unconscious body that reminded him of Charlie, this girl had spunk, that was for sure.

Smiling slightly at her boldness he replied. "Yeah I was there."

"You swear?"

"Every damn day." Jesus Charlie's sarcasm was really wearing off on him.

"No that's not what I mean—"

"I know what you mean. I was there, alright, Seti's place. City of the dead."

She moved closer. "Could you...could you tell me how to get there?"

Charlie was going to kill him for this, but then again he was probably dead already. "You really want to know?" He said drawing her closer.

"Yes!" She was too eager, he motioned her closer till she was inches away from him. Forcefully grabbing her chin he kissed her full on the mouth, she wasn't bad.

"Then get me the hell out of here!" The guards grabbed his upper arms dragging him out of the cell. "Do it lady." The door closed. Rick expected to end up back in his own cell but when they continued to drag him towards the courtyard he started to get a bit nervous. "Uh lads the cells back that way?" He said unsure of himself.

"You're not going to the cell, you're going to take a one way trip to hell where you belong." One word...SHIT!

15...15...15...15...15

_**Same day, same place**_

Oh he was dead, a goner, and she was going to enjoy every moment of killing him. Charlie was shocked that he'd do such a thing. She moved closer to the woman and the warden.

"Where are they taking him?"

"To be hanged, it seems he had a very good time."

I know you all hate me for not updating in such a long time but I came to a road block, I have tried soooo many time to get this chapter right, I really have, but nothing I did seemed to work and I was getting really annoyed with it so I left it for a while, maybe too long. I really wanted to keep un the standard I set in the first chapter and I need your reviews to tell me whether I actually managed it or not. I AM SO SORRY really, but the main reason it took so long was because my writing style had completely changed after writing too many essays and I had to try and re-teach myself how to write like I did in the first chapter. PLEASE FORGIVE ME and PLEASE REVIEW.

Love Charlotte xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**My Version of the Mummy**

**In detail**

**Chapter 3**

Her mind was numb, he was being hanged? Sure Rick and she had gotten into their fair share of fights where there was a high possibility of getting shot, but that was only a possibility. This was certain to happen, Rick was being hanged!

Evelyn and the warden had already moved away, leaving her brother on the floor, much like she used to do, God dammit she was referring to Rick in the past tenths. It was impossible to think straight, impossible to keep balance she noticed as her left shoulder hit the ground. Had she fainted? She didn't think so, then again how could she know?

A barrel toppled over having come in contact with her, rather solid head..._time to say shit! _Blood surged to her paralysed muscles. Damn her stubbornness, nothing was moving, she was at wonder she could breath. A small group of guards were moving her way, if they found her she was in Shit Street alright, a woman, a woman sneaking in, covered in all manners of weapons. Yeah not good.

They were almost on top of her now, she could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest, she really didn't want to make today a double hanging, or maybe she did? Energy surged through her as she shot up surprising them all for a moment which was all she needed. She wasn't like Rick, fighting was her last resort, but still it was a resort. Instead she liked to be sly, like a fox, no, like a Vixen. She had to be, she wasn't as strong as all, okay maybe most of them, there was a real scrawny guy in the corner.

Moving quickly she jumped the fallen barrel and ran for it, _what can I do? What can I do, come on use your brain girl! _Smiling she spotted a length of rope sitting on a very dodgy stool, the only problem it was near the scrawny guy, nah no problem.

She darted across the courtyard paying no attention to the speckling of quiet shots that hit the ground, eyes only for the rope when she felt herself being lifted. Struggling she realised that scrawny guy may not have been that scrawny after all, but no matter. She wriggled, moving like she was set alight but his grip only tightened. So she snapped her head back feeling it connect loudly with his, he dropped her and she collapsed on the floor, the world spinning around her,_ note to self, never use the head. _

Crawling up she stumbled erratically to the rope, shaking her head as a means to clear it, _always keep a clear head in a fight Charlotte. _How many times did Rick drill that into her brain? Too many times if she could randomly quote it. Acting in hindsight, she wrapped the rope around the ankle of disgruntled guard she'd just disorientated, manoeuvring it so she had both of the ends, one in the left hand one in the right.

Turning she dodged a fist, _that was close_, and wrapped the rope around his wrist, he then threw a cross punch at her face again which she once again retaliated by wrapping with the rope. She then jumped over him using his tied hands as a spring board, stumbling slightly on the landing, _nobody's perfect._ This had the guard in a very awkward position with his hands tied, and resting behind his head, _well we can't have that_, She pulled the rope taught as she ducked through the spread legs of another guard. The one she had just tangled up was now kissing scrawny-guy's-but-not-actually-that-scrawny-guy's ankle...much better.

She now had one guard in a bit of a predicament; let's just say you wouldn't want rope burn there. She smirked to herself but was brought out of her amusing musings by a hard, and quite painful, punch to her jaw. The predicament guard fell hard as she landed on him, she scrambled not so elegantly off him and looked up at her attacker. _Why do the really big ones always come after you last?_ She didn't have much time to think as the predicament guard got up, she once again she avoided a punch thrown to the head by sliding through his legs, she misjudged the slide, sliding through the big guards legs as well. Ducking as the large guard reached back to grab her she wrapped his arms pulling taught on the rope. It was like a chain reaction. The larger guard barrelled into the predicament guard, who was trying to free himself and they in turn were catapulted toward the small pile of guards already tied up. Before any of them recovered she tied a tight knot.

Smiling at her work she turned, and greeted a pole, _ow! _Rubbing her forehead she stumbled her way into the maze of hallways of Cairo prison.

15...15...15...15...15

_**Same day, courtyard in Cairo prison**_

Rick was in trouble, quite deep trouble, if he really thought about it he was probably drowning right now. He struggled roughly as they dragged him into the courtyard, swallowing convulsively as the noose came into sight. Deep, deep trouble.

A dust trail followed behind him as his still booted heels dug into the dry ground, it wasn't really helping but it made him feel better to try. Looking up he noticed that woman, _wasn't her name Erin or something? _Sat next to her was the filthy warden who'd probably ordered this hanging.

Prisoners were gathered at the bars of their cells, ready to watch the show. Grimacing as his heels hit the wood of the stage he resigned to hit fate. Maybe he should of just died in the desert, at least Charlotte, he had no idea why he was using her first name so often, would have had that instead of this cowardly death. What a great way to remember your bother, died at the hang man's noose in Cairo prison.

The warden and that woman were arguing, he hoped she was arguing for his life, and he hoped she would hurry up as he could of sworn that he'd seen Charlie slinking in the shadows.

"Any last requests?" One of the guard who had dragged him in asked as the noose was placed over his neck.

"Yeah, take this off and let me go." He could help the small tone of desperation that had entered his voice when he'd said that. Charlie had already seen one family member die; it wouldn't help to see her brother die as well. He had no idea what it would do to her. Sure she wasn't delicate but she wasn't tough either. She'd only learnt that from him and from being on the run most of the time. He knew from experience that she needed to be handled with care, sometimes they could comfortably talk about their past life at home, reminisce, but other times, usually after a hard day she would break at the mere mentioning. Like any older brother he just wanted to see her happy, sure he'd tired to even find her a man, didn't work out well.

Rick shook his head in amusement when the guard actually asked if they should let him go. Really who was that stupid? His smile didn't last long as the floor dropped from beneath him.

It's a strange feeling being strangled by your own body weight, most definitely not to be recommended. With his every movement the rope got tighter. His linked with the shocked ones of his sisters who was stood stock still, half concealed in the shadows. The shouting all around him was loud and his head felt like it would explode. When his feet hit the ground he was beyond shocked.

He gasped for air, letting his constricted windpipe expand, his burning lungs soothed when the reassurance of Oxygen bathed them and his head was finally clearing. He stole a glance at his sister who glared at him as she sunk back into the shadows; oh he was in for it.

He rolled looking to where the woman, Evelyn, yes that was her name, was smiling down at him. How she got him down he'd never know, but he was certainly not going to forget it...or her name. The warden on the other hand looked rather annoyed; he must be if he was out done by a woman no less. That brought a smile to Ricks face as he waited for his head ache to clear.

15...15...15...15...15

_**A few minutes before Rick was hanged, same place**_

You would think that they would make this place easier to navigate around. She had gotten lost almost five times, Sure I'd didn't help that she'd walked into a pole but still, when they said maze they meant MAZE!

Her brain was beginning to melt with the number of corners and turns she had taken, how the dumb Egyptian guards found their way around she would never know. Letting her feet drag she turned the next corner and was greeted by light, _finally!_

She sighed in relief but quickly turned it to a gasp, he was stood on a platform with a noose around his neck smiling, SMILING god dammit. She moved carefully into the shadows, her headache and rain melt completely forgotten. All she needed to do was cut the rope before they dropped him.

She was too late, resisting the urge to scream his name she watched as the lever was pulled and his body dropped, she waited for the snap of his neck, it didn't come. She looked at him, just like mum, she couldn't think that, she couldn't let herself. Her breath caught as he struggled, his skin colour fading from lack of Oxygen. She should do something, but the familiarity of the situation had her frozen to the spot. There was nothing she could do that wouldn't get herself killed and Rick would murder her if she got killed trying to save him. Had she been in any other frame of mind she would of picked up on her mistake, you can't murder someone that was already dead. But her brother was hanging there pitifully as his life was chocked from him. Her head throbbed as she tried to think of something, anything. Her hand strayed to a dagger on her belt, she'd never been good at throwing, but she had to do something!

Preparing the throw, she watched as he was cut down, _what? _He looked at her and she glared at him for putting her through that. She knew, somewhere deep in her heart, that she should be grateful he was alive but she was just angry. This was his entire fault. If he hadn't been a twat and gotten drunk after she brought him back home, and then gotten himself involved in that fight then she wouldn't of been here about risk her own life for his fat arse. She disappeared back into the maze of hallways, her angry mind leading her to the easiest way out. She'd wait for him outside, and then she'd tell him exactly what she thought of his stupid, dumb arse.

Okay, I know that I updated this really quickly, but the idea was just nagging me in my head so I had to write it down. I hope id did the fight scene justice because I've never written one before. I also hope that I added the right amount of comedy into the story. I really want this one to work out because I Love the Mummy so much and I want to do it justice. I really need your reviews top reassure me that I am doing the right thing by this story. I also realise that I am only doing this by Rick's and Charlie's point of view, that's only because it think that I can write then better because I can relate to them and the same goes with Ardeth. I find that I can see them better in my mind so I rather be writing in the POV of a character I can understand. Please Please PLEASE REVIEW because I need to know what your opinions are.

Lots of Love and thanks to DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings and angel19872006 for reviewing my story, Love Charlotte xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**My Version of the Mummy**

**In detail**

**Chapter 4**

Rick rubbed his cheek for the umpteenth time, Charlie hit hard and there was no doubt about that. She'd been bloody furious at him and had every right to be, it was his fault that he'd been thrown into prison in the first place. He'd yet to spring on here that he'd be leaving for Hamunaptra yet again; to be honest he should have got it over and done with because he was certain he'd be sporting another sore cheek by the end of that announcement. Instead he was playing chicken while she went and got a barber, because, well, he needed one.

Sitting still was never Rick's forte, so pushing himself up of the bed he wandered around their dilapidated house. The paint was peeling slightly and the furniture was scratched to bits, the one bed, which was never slept in, was collecting dust in the far corner. Sure the place could be a lot better if they bothered to fix it up but it could be a hell of a lot worse. When you think about it they were pretty well of considering they came here with no money whatsoever.

His hand that had been dragging casually across a table knocked against a picture frame, he gently turned it over. It was a picture of their family, their entire family. It was taken 3 years after Charlie was born, Rick had stolen it when they'd left, it's not their father would of wanted it anyway, he certainly hadn't wanted them. They were smiling in the picture, a proper happy family, something he believed he'd never be able to aspire to. Charlie could of course; then again all brothers would be bias to their sisters, well then again only if the man could handle her. But he, he would never make it, what person would truly want him. Charlie was obliged to take care of him through family bonds; no one would willingly let him in.

His father's last words to him entered his mind.

"_You're a useless piece of shit, the both of you parasites, murderers. No one wants you and they never will!"_ Stuff like that sticks with you no matter how many times you try to prove it wrong. It had stuck with him, certainly, whether Charlie thought about it or not he didn't know. Then again she hardly had the time to think with amount of running around after him she had to do. Without him she could live so easy, have a man, although he wouldn't approve, a family, a house even. More than she had now at least, that was what he wanted for her right?

"Rick, barber wants you in 5, I brought you some food. Don't look at me like that, okay, okay I stole it but no one saw so it's good right?" He defiantly wanted a better life for her, but for now he needed her.

15...15...15...15...15

_**Same place, a little while later,**_

Charlie knew, from the moment she seen him after walking out of that prison, that he was hiding something from her. As of yet she had no idea what it was, but she was certainly going to find out one way or another.

Quietly she snuck through Cairo's streets, she'd left Rick arguing with the barber on the price, she was trying to find that woman...Evelyn, wasn't it? She passed a bar full of drunken Arabs who were laughing heartily over an English game of cards, some children who were clustered around a food stall begging for scraps and a street full of faux goods traders who's bellowing voiced ploughed through the quivering air. In truth she had no idea where she was going and so settled for wandering the tourist district in hope she might catch a name and place in the tumbling barrage of voices. _But, _she thought, _why don't I have some fun while I'm at it. _

Spotting and easy opportunity, in the form of a desert Arab hidden in a doorway, she put on her best face. The innocent one.

Casually she weaved through the crowed, carefully judging the steps she took. While in her mind she played through an act, worth that of Shakespeare. But lady luck had deserted her. The guards from earlier, the ones she had thoroughly embarrassed earlier were walking up the street and they had already spotted her. For once she really regretted not following Ricks orders, she had nothing on her she could use to defend herself, the only option...run. Turning quicker than a gazelle she made to launch herself up the street, when she spotted another guard, _shit, a trap!_ Hopelessly she glanced around for an escape, while all the time the net was closing ever tighter. She could feel it, like a helpless bird in a cage she darted from side to side, glancing at any possible hole in the trap, there were none.

15...15...15...15...15

_**Same place around the same time,**_

Ardeth Bay drifted into the shadows of the doorway, he watched in carful contemplation thinking over the problem before him. Once again Hamunaptra was in danger of discovery, he wondered over the ancestors choice, how could they condemn the medji to this, forever eternal slavery to the protection of the creature. It was thoughtless and getting more hopeless by the day. What if the medji couldn't protect the secret, what would happen if the creature got free...the world would end. He sighed in the stupidity of it all.

He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, his line of sight directed to that of a girl, he was certain he'd never seen her before but the way she moved, glided through the crowd was recognisable to him, deep in his mind her knew that he'd known her, somehow, he just knew. Carefully he watched her, her face was a mask of pure innocents and every step carefully thought through. You would never notice her, she was almost invisible as she moved, but that's what made her stand out.

She was dressed like a man but did nothing to hide her gender, brown hair fluttered in light feathery strands as she moved, while kohl lined eyes shifted from place to place analysing her surroundings. she could fight, he could tell it by the slight confidence that she possessed in the way she held herself, like a lioness.

But then suddenly everything changed, her demeanour broken by a discovery in her surroundings. Her eyes widened slightly as she scanned a part of the street that he could not see. Her muscles tensed, it gave him the impression that she was trapped like a caged bird. Suddenly she turned, ready to sprint through the crowed, but she stopped herself almost as quickly. Her body movements showed distress and he was urged to help her, but something rooted him to the spot. She was European or American, she was not of his country why should he help her. It was not his duty to protect such a woman, so he stayed hidden and watching.

Like a cobra she darted into an alley way and clawed her way up the wall onto the roof. Two men, Cairo guards he noticed, pulled themselves up spindly ladders, effectively trapping her once again. She didn't seem to panic though but instead waited, ready for their approach. One of the men drew a knife that glimmered deadly in the sunlight, while the other remained unarmed, although the strain of a gun could be seen through his uniform. Still unnoticed Ardeth watched, now consciously planning on interfering before it got deadly. He wouldn't need to.

The men charged her like Spanish bulls, blind to direction changed and their environment. She moved two steps to the right, towards the edge of the building, and then waited till she was inches from the sharpened blade, before dropping off the edge onto grain filled bags. The guards flailed in mid air, their bodies colliding and tumbling down the building shear edge till they landed bundled on the floor. They did not get up.

Ardeth relaxed against the stone wall, unaware that his body had tensed. Surely she was safe, but it seemed not. She moved like a shark, he body cutting through the busy street like water, while her eyes were concentrated on the closest threat. The man showed no outside signs of power but the woman seemed to regard him as the largest threat to her now. Ardeth could clearly see that he presented an imminent threat with the daggers carried against his wrists, this man was no dumb guard...he'd been trained.

He moved directly towards her, pushing through the crowed with his dangerous demeanour. Tourist scattered, abandoning their shopping for the safety of the side lines, skirting around this man, avoiding his scolding gaze.

The woman made for some stable gates, the lock already broken by a picklock earlier that morning. She pushed them open and a soft voice, carried over the din. It was Egyptian, unheard of in this city for thousands of years. The words were unknown to him but their effect was immediate.

A stampeding mass of muscled stallions galloped from their confines, leaping over stools to charge down the street. The beat of steal shoes clattered against the cobbles and the women was lost in a blur of rampant colours. The guard was gone, either trampled underfoot or scarpered to one side of the street. Tourists screamed in panic as they too tried to find safety. While the stool owners shouted as their produce was lost to the pounding hooves.

Ardeth quietly slipped away into the shadows and wondered after the woman who has disappeared into the day. But he wondered most of all what that mark meant draped over the skin of her right shoulder.

15...15...15...15...15

_**Just beyond the street, after the fight,**_

Charlotte was bent double catching her breath. She shouldn't have done it, all those people and the children. She'd had no choice though, it was either let the horses loose or get, most likely, killed. That man, that guard, was out for her blood, she'd seen it in his eyes. Sighing she made her way back to their home, Rick probably knew already and it would be her turn to get shouted at. He hated it when she got into trouble, blamed himself really. Sometimes she just couldn't understand why he cared so much, he always wanted something better for her, he couldn't be satisfied that she was happy with what they had.

She opened the door to the home and stopped in shock. Rick was packing.

Okay I realise it's been a long, long time since I updated and I'm sorry. I just had some other stuff going on that I needed to take care of. I hope you liked this chapter and need your reviews to help fuel my writing so please does review, even if you hated it. A BIG thankyou to all my reviewers so far, it really does help.

Love Charlotte xx


	5. Chapter 5

**My Version of the Mummy**

**In detail**

**Chapter 5**

Ardeth Bay weaved through the crowed spanning the Cairo market square, which lay sprawled in a jigsaw of dyed Egyptian cotton tents, under the magnificent obelisks preceding Cairo's museum. Weary stool holders eyed the scimitar that peeked from within his dark robes, while tourists scattered out of his path, disturbed (most likely) by his medji tattoos.

Once again he had been called to duty, hardly 3 weeks before he'd been called by the curator of the museum to protect the city of the dead, and now, once again, he must do the same. He was angry and frustrated with the charge, no curse, his ancestors and laid on him and his fellow medji. A solemn sworn oath to protect humanity from the evil hidden within the deserts sands.

Striding through the market he took no notice of the enticing smells or bright colours, that was a tourists Egypt, a lie, a business for the locals who could con money off those too oblivious, too trusting. The true Egypt was hidden away, long lost beneath the desert sands, and sometimes in place's no tourist would dare tread it still lived on. But as Ardeth moved into the sheltered darkness of an alley, he truly wished it didn't.

15...15...15...15...15

_**Giza's Docks, around the same time**_

Charlie watched, oblivious to her brother, as he walked up to his employers, Evelyn and Jonathan. Brother and sister, and by the looks of it, seeing as Evelyn was carrying both cases, somewhat the same as them. She huffed out a lungful of hot air, as she dragged hers, and Rick's, cases out of the 'borrowed' cart behind her Arabian horse, Aasifat. _God knows why he couldn't carry it himself_, she thought as she looked up to openly glare at him, although he wasn't looking. _Oh that's why, _she amended herself as she tugged at her weapons bag, _he left me with the cases so he could go carry hers, _another hard tug, _why how nice, _tug, _of you, _tug, _my dear brother! _Pulling sharply the handle of the bag suddenly gave way, leaving her sprawled on the floor with a mild sense of shock.

Aasifat turned his large eyes onto his mistress sprawled on the floor and whinnied at her with mild amusement. "Ha, hilarious, I end up on the floor and even my horse is laughing at me, absolutely god dammed hilarious." Pushing herself up of the floor she proceeded to unbuckle the harness from Aasifat pulling her and the bags away from the now deserted cart as she spotted a the recently borrowed carts owner, he did not look best pleased. She quickly made to put enough distance between her and the cart but was stopped by a rather willowy young man.

"Stealing is wrong you know," He was young, not too much over twenty she would say, and British. She recognised him as Jonathan, Evelyn's brother; at least she thought he was... "I'm Jonathan Carnahan." He offered his hand expecting her to shake it, instead she just raised an eyebrow.

"Stealing is wrong, according to you, really."

With his hand still outstretched he replied. "Didn't say you shouldn't do it though." Smiling they shook hands, while a man in dark robes watched from a darkened alleyway.

15...15...15...15...15

_**On the boat, later that night (same time as film)**_

Charlie watched the game between Jonathan and the Americans, he was losing badly. Very badly, so badly in fact it was actually paining her to watch, but she needed something to pass the time. Jonathan wasn't all that bad in reality, he was a cheat, a gambler, and a money launderer, but not that bad. Compared to some of the people she knew he was positively gentlemanly.

A loud snort sounded to her near right, unlike him. She glared at the sleeping prison warden crinkling her nose at the smell bellowing from his bowls. Shaking her head in disgust she moved away from the open deck to lean against the rail watching as the waves, with their white crowned breakers, reflected the pale crescent of the moon. She let her eyes wonder out over the darkened landscape imagining what treasures could lay underneath the shifting sands. A whole, once living and breathing world, enveloped by the sands of time, very cliché.

But the romantic in her wondered at the adventures and thrill that the lost cities could hold. She'd never been far into the desert, the furthest she'd gone was in search for Rick, but something, something deep inside her was encouraging her onwards, and now, more than ever she could feel it inside her. Something that was hidden now longing to be freed. Egypt had felt like the closest thing to home since they'd left so many years ago, there was something about it that made her feel like she just belonged, now more than ever, and she couldn't help thinking that soon something was going to happen.

Gun shots sounded her out of her revere. Her musings now long forgotten as she pelted through the confined corridor towards the sound, and her room. Entering quickly she scooped up her guns, throwing several knives and a scimitar into a drawstring canvas bag, securing them in their places. Throwing herself out of the door she flew into Rick who was dragging a terrified Evelyn towards the water.

"Rick! What's going on?"

"I don't know, desert people." His voice was almost lost in the rattle of gunfire as he turned to fire at one of them, hitting a burning oil lamp, which spilled liquid fire onto the deck.

"Rick!"

He turned to sarcastically reply, but by that time she was already gone and running determinedly towards the smoking stables.

15...15...15...15...15

_**Same place, same time**_

Ardeth Bay watched as another of his men fell in honour to his cause. The attacked had turned in to chaos, and now fire was quickly spreading through the dry timbers of the ship. Moving quickly he made his way towards the stables, he could not condone the killing of horses for no reason. He fought his way through the mayhem, dodging the Americans bullets, which were hidden behind an upturned table, and avoiding the burning timbers that cascaded from above.

He could already smell the burning hay, but just as he came across the stable doors a silver Arabian stallion burst through the charred doors, his coat shimmering in the viscous smoke. He made to move towards it but was stopped by a scimitar pointed at his throat.

" I only came here to save the horses, not to kill you, now do you swear to let me gone with no harm to my person." He nodded, glaring at the woman at the head of the scimitar. Without warning she dropped it and moved towards her horse soothing it in hushed tones, before entering the burning stables from which she had just came.

A few moments later she came back out guiding several horses out from the smoke, letting the go she made to move back to her own horse just as the floor collapsed beneath them.

Ardeth pulled himself to the surface gasping for air, watching as the flaming boat was claimed by the Nile. The silver Arabian was not metres away from him whinnying frantically at the waves, calling, he expected, for its mistress, who was not at the surface. He knew she was the same woman he had watched earlier that day in the streets of Cairo, and he knew he shouldn't help her, she was not medji, and it was not his duty. But that didn't stop him from taking in a deep breath of air before he dived beneath the waves.

15...15...15...15...15

_**A few minutes after, on the right side of the river bank (Side with Rick on it... wink, wink )**_

Rick was scared and he'd openly admit it. Not moments ago he had be jovial, boasting to Bennie ( who was guiding the Americans) about being on the right side of the river bank, but it was short-lived when he noticed the absence of his sister. He swallowed the lump in his throat down as he watched the burning ship sink lower into the Nile, _what if she was still on there?_ He closed his eyes, hoping to god that she wasn't, before opening them again moving off down the river bank in search for her. If she'd died he was going to kill her.

15...15...15...15...15

_**A little while down the river bank from Rick, same time**_

Ardeth pulled the woman further up onto the bank, forcing himself to ignore how much her sodden clothes revealed her figure underneath, and how his own robes weighed him down. He doubted there was much water in her lungs for he was quick to find her under the waves, his only concern was how long before she would regain consciousness and how to keep her warm. Behind him he could hear the Arabian stallion climbing onto the riverbank and was slightly stunned as he was non to gently nudged out of the way, allowing the stallion to curl around his mistresses shivering form. Ardeth dared not move any closer to the protective stallion, who watched wearily his every move. Instead he resigned himself to wait, only to make sure she stayed alive until help came, at least he told himself that. But looking at her now he noticed something familiar in her, the same feeling he'd felt before when watching her fight in the street. Not to mention it was the same feeling of needing to help her, wanting to help her as then, only this time it had been much stronger.

She couldn't be much younger than him, but he could already see the scars that decorated her skin, this woman, whoever she was, was no shy stranger to hardship and fighting. The way she'd held her weapon on the ship was evidence alone. But he'd noticed assortments of weapons, hidden in a variety of places when saving her. She was confusing, reminding him of a desert fox.

He tried to assure himself that he only saved her out of duty, out of the fact that she, like him, would not see innocent animals die, for the bravery she showed in saving them. He was lying, he knew that, but there was something about her that intrigued him, and letting her die would not help him solve nor find the origin of that feeling that was his excuse.

He pulled himself up off the ground, and faded into the bushes, only moments before a fanatic Rick stumbled upon his only just conscious sister.

Well I don't know if that's up to my standard, or the rest of the stories, because I haven't done this in a while and I'M SORRY but I didn't think I had that much interest in it but I had a review alert from **Dalonega Noquisi **which helped to inspire me to write this chapter which I have been trying to do for a while but just couldn't get it quite right. I would like to hear from my readers on what they think of this chapter and if they have any tips on improving it if you want me to.

Love Charlotte xx


End file.
